


#海贼王#唐鳄（唐？）#致幻剂#

by Ninawan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥想要跟克洛克达尔一起做致幻剂生意。





	#海贼王#唐鳄（唐？）#致幻剂#

**Author's Note:**

> 全文将近2w左右，这某种程度上是个完善摸鱼，带德索罗一起玩了一会儿的唐鳄（包含有一些唐受向以及唐水仙描写）  
>  另外觉得这两位cp的最大魅力就在于相互看不顺眼而且又绝对不会主动让步，甚至都想借机阴彼此或者弄死对方，如果有个契机让他们不得不维持相互合作的关系的话就会特别好吃。所以我对这两位的攻受实际上也分不太出来，双方都强势脑子又好使，如果又都被彼此压制的话那简直最棒了。  
>  然后我又是写爽，海贼的正剧剧情不敢碰没准将来有一天脸打得啪啪响，正剧不如架空，架空不如脑补过去的事情（你他妈   
>  所以这就是三个暴躁叔叔做生意的故事和非传统床戏，多唐一鳄。  
>  以及由《神经漫游者》里维拉带来的梗。

 

  “操。”

  他咬牙切齿低声骂道，攥紧了拳头。

  “操你妈的多弗朗明哥。”

  来人面无表情地保持沉默，空气尴尬地缓缓流动。愤怒此刻占据了他大部分的理智，让他想要扯碎了罪魁祸首喂鳄鱼。

  被污言秽语劈头盖脸浇下来的人似乎挑起了眉毛，接着，一个毫无来由的笑容逐渐出现在他脸上，嘴角上扬，直到快要咧到耳朵根的时候他才停下来，喉咙里发出像敲鼓一样的笑声。

  “我看是你没搞清楚状况吧，克洛克达尔？”他扬起下巴贱兮兮地回应。

  “别用你欠抽的语调叫我的名字。”他对此感到反胃，不耐烦地吸了一口嘴上叼的雪茄，接着拿下来把它狠狠地按进了桌上的烟灰缸里。

  多弗朗明哥朝他慢慢地踱步过去，皮鞋在光滑的地板上发出有节奏的哒哒声。快要接近的时候他把插在七分裤口袋里的手拿出来，顺着自己的动作划过克洛克达尔上了蜡的桌面，然后就势抓住了对方的手腕。

  “滚开。”他警告，立马就抽走了手，向后微微倾身好避开多弗朗明哥贴近的臭脸，后者肩膀上披的粉毛披肩已经快要搭在他胳膊上了。

  “别这么冷淡啊。”戴太阳眼镜的人偏偏脑袋，“我可帮了你个大忙呢。”

  “下地狱去吧。”克洛克达尔紧拧眉毛狠狠瞪了他一眼，抬起左臂的金色钩子撞在了对方胸膛上，右手猛地抓住了他的下颌。

  多弗朗明哥没过脑子就知道他要干什么了。

  他于是笑出声，眼疾手快地用线削掉了他的右臂，但掉落的右臂迅速风化成一团沙子冲他的脸扑过去。

  多弗朗明哥依旧扬着嘴角，眉头上方爆起了几条青筋。

  “你不信可以问问我的合作伙伴。”他被沙子逼的后退了两步，揉着眼睛提示道。

  克洛克达尔望向门口，好确认多弗朗明哥指的是不是他想的那个人。

  门口站着一套粉红色的条纹礼服。

  “好啊。你们联合搞我？”他从牙缝里挤出一句，收回自己的右手，又点燃了一根雪茄。接着他把挡在自己面前的人推开，朝德索罗走过去。

  戴着同样品位极差又花里胡哨墨镜的绿发男子装模作样地张开了双臂，大笑起来。

  “我听说了——多弗有个念念不忘的旧情人，原来是你啊。”

  “拜金男。”克洛克达尔挖苦道，“如果我是这混蛋的旧情人，那你他妈怕不就是天龙人吧。”

  “真好笑。”德索罗收敛了表情，“你知道的是不是多了点啊，克洛克达尔？”

  “我耳听八方。”他扬起眉毛，咬着雪茄烟笑道，“多弗朗明哥的合作伙伴我当然或多或少有点了解，搞不好哪天我们能联手杀了他——只是没想到两个人渣先凑在一起了。”

  “怎么样，要不要也来啊？”粉毛披肩转过身来把手搭在了克洛克达尔的肩膀上，俯下身来在他耳边说，“三个人渣一起？”

  “别把那形容词扣在我头上。”

  他敏捷地转身，左臂的钩子立马朝他挥了过去，后者纵身向后跃上了桌子，把他整齐码在一角的文件踩的漫天纷飞。

  克洛克达尔盯着乱七八糟的纸张，黑着脸化成了一团沙子席卷过去，几秒过后又拿着一叠整理好的文件在德索罗面前实体化。

  “你又是出于什么目的——就因为这家伙是中间人？沉迷赌博的家伙，眼界果然就这么浅啊。”

  “也不知道是谁眼界浅得根本看不出敌友。”德索罗特意加重了最后一个词，“在出洋相呢。”

  “友？！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——友！”克洛克达尔闻言便立马大笑道，“这个词从你嘴里说出来真是太滑稽了！”

  德索罗的脸肉眼可见地阴沉下来。

  紧接着一条金嚓地一声穿过了克洛克达尔的左胸。

  后者沉默地盯着他笑，被穿过的胸口化成了沙子。

  “你这是想杀了我啊，拜金男。”克洛克达尔吐了一口烟缓缓说道，“霸气不小心就容易走火，是吧？”

  “反应还挺快的。”德索罗抬手扯掉了墨镜，咬牙切齿，“敢比我先笑——你死定了，臭沙子。”

  一股火药味弥散开来，空气灼热，仿佛一点即燃。克洛克达尔办公室的环形水箱在地上投下斑驳变幻的光影，几条鳄鱼用鼻子撞了撞玻璃墙壁，沉闷的响声沿着弧线回旋一圈。

  远处的多弗朗明哥又发出了敲鼓一样的低沉笑声：“哼，都消消气儿啊。我可不想看我的钱相互打架。”

  “我看想先死的是你吧？”克洛克达尔头也不回地甩给他一句。

  “我今天可不是来杀人的。”他笑着摸了摸下巴从桌子上跳下来，“生意场上爱恨情仇先放放可好？钱是世界通用的语言。”

    克洛克达尔吐了个烟圈出来，在心里骂了一句。他某种程度上实际不太在乎钱，他至少确信自己没有面前这位九根指头上都带着纯金戒指的人在乎，德索罗浑身的打扮就像在告诉对方，我就是金金果实的能力者而且我特别特别爱自己。呸。他就差左手无名指上再戴一个戒指跟钱订婚了。克洛克达尔沉思着捻了捻雪茄烟上的纹路，嘴角依旧下沉。

  “你搞砸我的事情我还没算账呢。”他侧过身好让两个人都在自己视野范围内，接着缓缓道，“带来个拜金男就说你这种行为是帮我？哪儿来的自信。”

  德索罗瞥了他一眼，立马接上话茬：“你说话是不是必须捎上别人，啊？”

  克洛克达尔抬起眉毛，爽快地笑开。他的视线掠过对方灰绿色的发尖，金色的耳环，最终落到那双拥有骆驼一样长睫毛的眼睛上。

  “对不住了。”他拖长了音调，语气中却毫无歉意，听上去只是一句走过场的僵硬台词，甚至有几分挑衅意味，“如果你不跟这只该死的臭鸟一起出现，我对你还有点兴趣。不幸的是你跟他沾了边，可别怪我连带你一起算账。”

  多弗朗明哥的反应就像是在等待蚌鹬争斗结束的渔夫一样，虽然他心里也清楚这场争相逞口舌之快的无伤大雅的战争是不会发展出什么预料之外的结果来的，更不会两败俱伤让他坐收渔翁之利，没准最后矛头指向自己也说不准。但他依旧挂着笑容沉默地等待，期间饶有兴致地一遍一遍观察着刚见面就剑拔弩张的两位暴躁男性。

  克洛克达尔。虽然他披在肩膀上的皮衣让他总体着装显得非常大气，但如果仔细观察的话他的衬衫看起来又紧了，绷在胸口的布料像下一秒就要被撑开一样，再往下看就是结实干练的腰线，藏在大衣阴影里的臀部。真会穿啊。多弗朗明哥想。不是真空胜似真空，把自己裹得像个衣冠禽兽一样，结果看着还是这么色情。

  还有德索罗。能驾驭一身粉色礼服的人确实值得夸耀一番，一位行走的衣架子自然得驾驭各式各样的衣服，况且他可真喜欢拿自己当换装游戏的对象。多弗朗明哥咬着指头自顾自地猜他一年要换几套衣服，没准一天一套，或者一天好几套——再加上配饰，啧。怪不得克洛克达尔总是看不惯自己的披肩。估计在修缮形象方面这两个人八成能合得来吧。

  多弗朗明哥正陷在自己这团莫名其妙蹦出来的问题里沉思，于是他下意识地倒进了克洛克达尔的皮椅子里，翘起一条腿把脚搭在膝盖上，胳膊随意地放在扶手，仰头靠向柔软的靠背——只不过他的身高太过夸张，脑袋正好超出椅背高度而扑了个空。回过神来的时候，一张表情不善的克洛克达尔的脸正被一团沙子包裹着朝他飞过来，多弗朗明哥一跃而起。

  “给我解释清楚。”对方看起来只是想把他从自己的位置上赶下去，并没有进一步追击的意图，倒是从刚才起就一直在追问这场多弗朗明哥为了促成合作关系而创造的闹剧。克洛克达尔回到了开始的位置，右手捏着雪茄烟瞪着人，而多弗朗明哥站在他面前，藏在太阳眼镜镜片后面的眼睛巧妙地隐去了本人的真实情绪，只剩下脸上一张咧到耳根的嘴。

  不过读出他心里是怎么想的对克洛克达尔来说也不成问题，即使看不见那双容易使主人暴露的眼睛，他喜怒形于色的性格也给工作带来了极大便利。

  只要情况对他不利，不想在他脸上看见额头暴突的青筋或者瞬间就扯下去的嘴角那是不可能的——虽然情况很难对他不利。

  “呋呋呋……鳄鱼，切断一条路自然会带来另一条路的通行证，我这是在帮你架桥。”

  他锐利的眼睛盯住他，琢磨着后半句话。

  “有什么东西这么重要，以至于劳您大驾从新世界跑来我这，还带着一位家飘在海上的仁兄。怎么，改我当中间人了吗？”克洛克达尔一字一顿地说，“这只是场简单的军火交易，你到底盯上什么了？”

  “我盯上什么…那是实打实的未来。好东西啊，鳄鱼。比军火遥远得多。”

  “扯淡。”他哼笑一声反驳道，“连名字都没有的东西我凭什么相信它能给我带来市场？”

  “市场甚至都不需要，我说出来之后你自己自然会给自己一个理由。卖你军火的那个人身上还牵着更大的上家，后者手上捏着某个东西的配方，是让所有你我这样的人都会觊觎的存在。”

  “哼？”

  多弗朗明哥低声笑起来，像是在刻意营造这件东西的戏剧性登场。

  “是致幻剂。”

  克洛克达尔勉强压住了自己揍他一拳的冲动。

  “这么久没见你还真是变得更狭隘了啊，你吃智商？”他讽刺道，“不过你傻就算了，怎么还带着德索罗一起跟着傻？”

  “你何不亲自尝试一下呢。”远处的德索罗似笑非笑地说，“然后你就会求着我们一起了。”

  “痴心妄想。”克洛克达尔说，“一个是中立区的统治者，一个是德雷斯罗萨的国王，你们想带头在自己国家里贩毒吗？想自砸招牌？这种纸包不住火的事情竟然想亲自来干，真是无可救药。”

  “这可不是一般的致幻剂噢。”多弗朗明哥神经兮兮地解释，“况且伤脑筋的是这个人似乎对你情有独钟，坚持让我把你拽下水呢。”

  “根本不存在这样的人。”

  粉毛披肩随着他摇头的动作沙沙地抖着。

  “而黄金先生的目的就更简单了，致幻剂在赌场上可是很有前景的。他这个人真是难以捉摸，明明自己钱多的花不完，还要一直在赌场里变着花样骗人扯谎。”

  “你干嘛不去自己磕药？早死早超生，免得还得来烦别人。”他有点期待地接下后半句，“真想看你嗑high了是什么熊样。”

  多弗朗明哥的嘴角小幅度地抽动了一下。

  “想得挺美。”他向后扫了一眼德索罗，后者向这边走近了一点。接着他又转头让克洛克达尔重新进入自己的视野里，他手上的雪茄只燃了小半根，烟头被烟灰薄薄附住一层。

  “你如果就是那种在雨里自己淋着给流浪狗打伞的老好人，还在吹嘘什么权力和金钱？”多弗朗明哥意味不明地说，“你那点破沙子的弱点还想让全世界都知道不成？”

  “别说出会后悔的话来。”他紧接着说，“从我办公室里滚出去。给你们三秒钟……”

  “你可真是爱自作主张。”克洛克达尔感觉自己像是被一张粉色披肩打断了话，臭鸟越说凑得越近，他这件骚包外套的颜色挤进视野里变得更鲜艳明亮了。

  “到底谁爱自作主张啊？”

  “我就当你同意了哦。是吧，吉尔德先生？”多弗朗明哥没有看他提到的名字的主人，而是一直紧盯着克洛克达尔，“合同早就拟好了。你过目？”

  克洛克达尔抱臂。

  气氛沉下来，失了刚才的针锋相对，转而演生出成一种暗中较劲的趋势。克洛克达尔怎么想都觉得事情进展的不对，在他刚刚得知自己的军火生意被搅黄了之后他们就出现在了办公室大门口，虽然已经清楚明白地知道这是蓄意破坏，登场时机把控的恰到好处也就没什么可说的了；但是多弗朗明哥出这么远的门一个家族成员都不带，就连德索罗也是孤身一人前来，未免太大意了吧？

  “你的人呢？”

  “什么？”

  “我问你你的家族成员呢。”克洛克达尔不耐烦地解释道，“你不可能是自己来的。”

  “我就是自己来的。”他的太阳眼镜片泛着光。

  “不可能。”

  克洛克达尔逼视着对方，想穿过镜片看到他的眼睛，不过终究还是徒劳的，他只能尽量把视线中心集中在他的眼镜上。他不知道镜片后面的那双眼睛是否也在盯着自己。

  多弗朗明哥干笑几声：“我当然是支开了，神经过敏的克洛克达尔先生。”

  “支开了？”他立马问，“你到底打着什么算盘，多弗朗明哥？”

  “打着想和你一起买致幻剂的算盘。再带上德索罗。”对方回复道，“然后整个配方就都是我们的了。生产这么有前景的药物，新世界里肯定有不少人等着咬钩呢。怎么样，要不要跟我一起去新世界啊？”

  “我说了……”

  多弗朗明哥俯下身继续凑近过来，他的脸逐渐放大，直到二人之间的危险界线终于被冲破，克洛克达尔能感受到他那拥有比自己略高体温的身体正散发着蒸腾的热度。后者轻轻喷了个鼻息，湿热的空气冲向克洛克达尔的脸，在他们之间仅剩的拥挤空间里弥散。克洛克达尔冷淡地扫视着他大敞的领口，接着注意到他下巴上修剪过的极其不惹眼的淡金色的细碎胡茬。

  “我说了，痴心妄想。”他语气不佳，“离我远点。”

  “呋呋呋，再好好想想。”他皱起鼻子嗅了着对方身上扑面而来的烟草呛味，直到克洛克达尔毫不留情地喷了一口烟在他脸上。

  “咳，雪茄闻起来不错。这次又是哪个年轻有为的优秀女性送的啊——？”

  “老子抽自己的烟。”克洛克达尔不满地抬起右手抓住多弗朗明哥金色的头发，偏过脑袋凑上他耳边，“我再说一遍，离我远点——否则我就把你为数不多的头发全给扯下来。”

  多弗朗明哥勾起来的嘴角稍微收回去了一点，克洛克达尔不知道自己是不是戳到了他的痛处，不过这让他暗自欣喜了一会儿。火烈鸟那张臭脸上如果挂着个受欺负的表情那真是再好不过了。

  半晌，他又开始笑。他的笑声简直没完没了，永远没个头，像深更半夜缠着自己的噩梦一样让人厌恶。

  克洛克达尔没感觉到他想要退后的趋势，所以他没放手，二人僵持着，直到多弗朗明哥看起来笑够了开始琢磨下一步怎么办。他的舌尖从双唇之间钻出来，灵活地扫动几圈，接着他抬起左手，拿掉了克洛克达尔嘴上叼着的雪茄烟。

  “？”克洛克达尔抬眉，仍紧绷着脸部肌肉，倒想看看对方要玩到什么时候。

  多弗朗明哥把烟举到自己眼前，用两根手指捏着转动观察了两圈，神神叨叨地盯了一会儿，接着期待地把它塞进嘴里狠狠吸了一口。

  “傻逼。”克洛克达尔无聊地骂道，“你想抽老子的烟就直说——我给你买一箱，抽死最好，赶紧从我眼前消失。”他放开了他的头发，伸手把雪茄抢了回来。

  多弗朗明哥倒是不急不缓，他轻启嘴唇，让灰白的烟雾从口腔里慢慢飘出来，填满两人之间小小的缝隙。

  “沾了你的口水真恶心。”克洛克达尔面色冷漠地隔着烟气看向对方，那件粉色披肩进入视野的时候他心底有个好主意一闪而过。接着他哼笑一声，抬手把烟头狠狠地摁在了多弗朗明哥的左肩上，正中那团粉色羽毛，一股烧焦的蛋白质味道立马伴随着滋滋声冲进鼻腔。

  “怎么样，我还没点过你这件衣服呢。不知道你喜不喜欢浑身着火啊？”他嘲笑道。

  对方连头都没有回，甚至躲都没有躲一下，任由克洛克达尔把雪茄灭在了自己身上。他只是看着面前的人，沉默地挂着笑，像是在等待什么。时钟的滴答声从寂静的水底升上来，愈发明显，愈发突出，让人无法忽略。接着是呼吸的声音，它被放大了，稳重而沉闷，带着粘稠的气声，一起一伏；两个人的呼吸声混在一起，在近乎为零的距离中蔓延，攀上胸口，耳边，脖子后面一阵酥麻。

  克洛克达尔有点无措地下意识地抬手蹭了蹭鼻子，他不知道为什么一瞬间周围的细节都被夸张了，就连视野中的多弗朗明哥——

  “再好好想想。唯一的缺点就是药效太慢了。”最终他冷不丁说出来这么一句。

  尾音被无限地拉长，他磁性的男声音调还在下坠，拽住了克洛克达尔的脚踝。后者浑身打了个激灵，将目光移向自己按着烟的地方，粉色的披肩不知道什么时候融化了，以烟头为中心，羽毛的形状已经消失不见，慢慢堆积在一起变成了粘稠的胶状液体下滑，就像是一尊雕像上的颜料一样，用一种难以描述的方式从主体上缓缓脱落。

  “操？”他低声骂了一句，感到自己的声音正在渐行渐远地飘离肉体。接着他猛地缩回了手，发觉烟头上沾了那些恶心的粉色粘稠物，赶忙将后者甩进桌上的烟灰缸里。回过神来的时候，多弗朗明哥的脸也变得不对劲起来。

  他开始像羽毛披肩一样融化，像夏天从冰激凌上脱落的巧克力外皮，过热气温下不成形的软糖；他金色的头发已经没了轮廓，每根发丝都揉在了一起，跟小麦色的皮肤难舍难分，上面点缀着两个粉色的色块——那是他的太阳眼镜，四个尖角早就看不出来了，随着整体的下坠而呈现滑落趋势。克洛克达尔担忧地向下看，烦躁地注意到地板上已经堆满了一滩从多弗朗明哥身上融化下来的液体。

  “真恶心。”他向后退了半步，皱起鼻子咬牙切齿地说道，“这不是Mr.3的什么把戏吧——如果你敢勾结我的社员——我就把你千刀万剐，多弗朗明哥。”

  “这是比你的社员能力好玩一百倍的把戏。”多弗朗明哥的声音不知道从哪儿冒出来的，像是从各个角落，但绝对不是从面前这坨东西上。

  克洛克达尔化成一团沙子从那看不出人形的东西边上脱离了出去，他落在靠近门的位置变成实体，敏锐地注意到德索罗在刚才的几分钟里消失不见了。

  “那个拜金男呢，多弗朗明哥？”他对着空气问道。

  “吉尔德·德索罗。”对方的声音出现在了克洛克达尔耳后，因为说话而喷出来的热气弄得他浑身发颤，“他本来就不在啊。”

  克洛克达尔猛地转身。

  “你说什么？！”

  身后空无一人。他瞪大了眼睛退后半步，警觉地绷紧了浑身的肌肉，如临大敌地压低重心准备进入战斗状态。那个该死的人不是多弗朗明哥——克洛克达尔恼怒地想——是哪个混蛋敢耍我？而且自己竟然毫无知觉这位天夜叉到底是不是本人，甚至连怀疑都没怀疑过，从看到他那一刻起，克洛克达尔继续想，自己就认为他是那只臭鸟了。如果是该死的有人冒充，那他装的真是太像了。

  整个办公室里现在只有他一个人，像塞了块隔音棉一样压抑。不知道从哪儿传来的呼呼的风声让克洛克达尔的耳膜上渗出一阵让人厌恶的压迫感，从神经快速传递到大脑，搅乱着他的思维。身上皮肤裸露的部分像是被什么东西炙烤过了，隐隐约约的烧灼着；又像有毛发刮蹭，瘙痒酥麻。这种让人烦躁的感觉随着时间流逝只增不减，如即将沸腾的水一样，滚烫的气泡争相上涌，在他胸口爆裂。呼吸真实可感地加快了，额头发胀，胃部扭曲，后背的每一个毛孔里都在外渗冷汗，随着汗液的蒸发给体表带来一阵凉意。

  “你这混蛋躲哪去了。”克洛克达尔从齿缝挤出一句威胁，“你是多弗朗明哥的什么人？”

  笑声首先传过来，接着他在对方刚刚所在的位置看到了那人，他就那么凭空出现了，就好像他从来没从那个位置融化或者消失掉一样。

  “这问题我就有点听不懂了。”多弗朗明哥缓缓地转回身，克洛克达尔在粉色外套的包裹中看见了一个金发脑袋，一如既往地用太阳眼镜把目光遮蔽起来，却表情严肃。

  克洛克达尔攥紧了拳头。

  “那就是我，要是假也没得换。”多弗朗明哥的唇线抻平了，但好像一切正常——如对方刚刚给了他当头棒喝，只是笑容满溢的脸阴沉下来罢了。

  时间尴尬地流逝。克洛克达尔一时不知道该作何反应。

  “你不会吃了第二个果实吧，你这蠢货？”他于是猜道，虽然心里清楚这种可能性几乎为零。

  对方插在七分裤兜里的手似乎动了一下，接着他脸上微露笑意，这个笑容以一种极其可怕的速度暴涨在他脸颊两侧，直到下巴快要因此而脱落，然后他咧开的嘴从脸上掉下来了——

  “还没意识到发生了什么吗？”

  克洛克达尔终于绷不住了。

  “你他妈到底在玩什么？！”他右手上攥了个沙暴二话不说就朝他扔了过去，风夹杂着砂砾噼里啪啦地穿过了那具多弗朗明哥的身体，掀翻了他桌子上的一切物品，最后撞上了墙壁。

  多弗朗明哥在他的身侧抓住了他的下颌。他的体温真实可感，鼻息包裹了他的脸部，就连淡金色的不起眼的胡茬都跟刚才一模一样。

  “呋呋呋……克洛克达尔，你这回落在我手上了吧？”多弗朗明哥故意低声问道，纤长的手指抓着他的左胳膊俯下身去用鼻尖蹭他的耳朵，湿润的舌头掠过他的脸。

  克洛克达尔感到自己的胃里一阵紧缩，他想抬起右手将自己推离对方，没想到被一个更加强有力的东西一把攫住。

  “怎么样——你迟钝的脑袋还没有反应过来吗？”

  抓着他右手的是另一个多弗朗明哥，后者的柔软披肩随对方的动作罩住了他的一边肩膀。2号臭鸟的脸上挂着放肆的笑容，挑衅地用嘴唇碰了碰克洛克达尔精瘦的右手指上戴的戒指，接着含住了他的指尖。被温软湿润的口腔内壁包裹的诱人感觉涌上来，就像夏季的海风一样让人无法抗拒。

  克洛克达尔的动作顿住了。他有点不知所措地盯住这间屋子里出现的第三个人，直到1号多弗朗明哥的舌尖开始游走在他的脖子上。

  “……”他尝试着抽离自己的手，但那只是徒劳无功。对方技巧熟练的舔吻让他逐步丧失着深入思考的能力，皮肤表面一浪接一浪的酥麻感吞噬着他坚硬的神经。

  “这到底……”克洛克达尔勉强用左臂抵着对方的腹部，好让他不把自己整个揽进怀里，扭头对着人问出一句，“你他妈的不会是……”

  你何不亲自尝试一下呢，德索罗说。

  再好好想想。多弗朗明哥的笑容从脸上坠落下来，唯一的缺点就是药效太慢了。

  现在克洛克达尔终于意识到发生什么了，他不光被这个混账摆了一道，还乖乖地中了他的套。

  “你他妈的给我下药——”他几乎怒火中烧，一脚踢在2号多弗朗明哥的膝盖上，后者显然未加防备，趁他分散了手上的注意力，克洛克达尔毫不迟疑地挣脱了自己。紧接着利落地沙化，顺势朝两个人挥过去。

  “弧月型沙丘——！”

  多弗朗明哥看着他冰冷的眼眸里透着刺骨的凶光，知道这次玩大了。不过事情只有超出意料之外才足够刺激。

  “呋呋呋……你用了这么久才想明白，真是有辱身份。”

  克洛克达尔看着自己手上的砂砾穿过两个人的身体，他们被击成碎块撕扯开来，干瘪又轻盈地漂浮在空中，接着嚓地一声消失了。

  把戏，无聊的把戏。还有该死的致幻剂。

  他喘息着，注意到自己身上的燥热已经无法被忽略了。他不知道是因为生气还是因为药物作用，额头的血管也在突突蹦跳，心脏像是被人揪住了一样向四面八方拽去。眼前像罩着一层柔光罩，这种环境下的光线让人想要昏睡，腿正在发软 。除此之外，心底还掠过一种奇妙的感觉，有点类似欣喜和欢愉，但毫不激烈，它们是隐晦又优雅的，就像身处沙漠带来的干燥的安全感，被包裹得让人想要完全陷入。这种感觉若隐若现 ，每当他想要抓住的时候，它就在某一条小巷里消失了。

  这绝对是药物的作用。

  克洛克达尔自顾自想，又下意识找寻起屋子里的多弗朗明哥。他不知道哪个才是真的，又或许没有真的——没准本人正在一旁笑嘻嘻地看着他一个人犯精神病呢。

  “有不少个我吗？是不是，克洛克达尔——”

  一盆水先泼到了他身上，把他淋了个猝不及防。紧接着多弗朗明哥出现在他面前，贱兮兮地拎着空空如也的水桶。两只手擒住了克洛克达尔的胳膊将它们背到了身后，手腕处传来一阵骨头被扭转而发出的咯吱呻吟声。

  克洛克达尔盯着面前人，眼神清冷。他轻轻甩头，把发尖上蓄积的水珠抖落下去；一缕头发随着他的动作滑下来，搭在额头边上。

  “你以为用幻觉里的水泼我就能让我束手就擒？天真——”他敏捷地转身，让手腕解脱出来，紧接着试图沙化，用一个干练的右勾拳朝着身后的多弗朗明哥挥过去。

  拳头被稳稳当当地接住了，对方咧嘴朝他笑，然后又一次抓住了他的手。

  克洛克达尔额头上的青筋愤怒地暴突起来，他意识到自己没办法沙化，即使是“幻想被浇了水”。

  有三个多弗朗明哥围了过来，他们身上的粉色披肩糊的他喘不过气。其中一个按着他的肩膀将人推向墙壁，直到把后路切断，方才俯下身来视野与他齐平，轻笑起来。

  “我来给你解释一下这东西的用途吧。”他缓缓说道，“当然，这一切都是幻觉，你也知道——可是它们是不是真实得让人难以抗拒啊？”

  克洛克达尔注意到有一个多弗朗明哥扯着他的领巾，正不慌不忙地一颗一颗地拨开已经被浸湿的衣服的扣子。一只手锲而不舍地拽着他的皮带扣，还有一只手伸进大衣摸到了后腰，沿着那里紧实的线条直滑到屁股上，用粘稠的动作轻轻揉捏。

  “你在干什么？”他逼问道。

  “给你解释幻觉有多真实。”面前的人语气一本正经地说，“致幻剂会找到对象的弱点，借着他所处的环境无限放大。就像现在这样——你刚才看见我朝你泼水了。呋呋呋……是不是特别刺激？”

  “刺激你个大头鬼。”克洛克达尔即刻反诘，“难道我还分不清幻觉和真实吗？为什么连能力都会受影响——”

  “因为你的身体相信了啊。”多弗朗明哥的镜片反着惨白的灯光，“这是不攻自破。你还不明白吗？”

  一只手已经扯开了他的扣子摸进了绷紧的衣服里，宽厚的手掌在克洛克达尔的胸口磨蹭，两根纤长的手指捏住了他的乳头，轻轻扭弄起来。他的皮带扣已经被扯开了，流连在他臀部的手配合地顺势抽掉皮带，拉下他的西裤。

  克洛克达尔此刻分得清哪个是真的多弗朗明哥——在他面前的这位说话的就是，他没对自己的衣服和身体动手。不过，就算他知道哪个是……

  身体被人玩弄的真实感无法抗拒，乳尖和指头接触摩擦时快慰瞬间就涌了上来，他甚至下面都开始有反应的预兆了。

  “发明人的厉害之处在于，他还能通过配药掌控你看见的事物。甚至再说得过分一点，就是我给你造出一个想让你看到的场景。”多弗朗明哥兴奋地说，克洛克达尔甚至都感觉到他抓在自己肩膀上的手加重了力气，“这种好东西可遇不可求啊，小鳄鱼。你难道不想用吗？”

  某一只手已经隔着内裤抚弄起了他的下体。某个多弗朗明哥的指尖扫过他腰窝的敏感位置，衣服已经被折腾得大敞四开。克洛克达尔此刻已经掩盖不住自己的生理反应了，即使多弗朗明哥没注意到他鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，潮红的脸色也已经把那点东西暴露无遗了。

  “接着就是致幻剂的传统效果——”他抬手摸着额头缓缓继续道，“超越性高潮的迷幻快感。只不过它的药效太慢了，我等得可真是好苦啊。”本体多弗朗明哥毫无预兆地吻住了克洛克达尔紧抿的嘴唇，舌尖强有力地撬开唇瓣探了进去，一寸一寸地开拓柔软的内壁，禁锢着他的舌头，不断深入喉咙。与此同时，就像预先设定好了一样，他的内裤被扒下去了，几根强健的手指握住了他的性器；另一个多弗朗明哥用嘴包裹住了他的乳尖，黏糊湿润，舌头搅动的舒适感翻涌而上。

  他被动地接受着对方粗暴的深吻，右手不自觉地搂住了多弗朗明哥的脖子，好避免身高差的劣势，让自己的角度不那么难受。

  半晌，他慢慢退了出来，舌尖彼此的津液难分难舍地交缠着，扯出细长的银丝。

  克洛克达尔蹙着眉毛，贪婪地深吸了一口周围冰冷下来的空气，用手蹭了蹭湿漉漉的嘴边，冷漠地平息着自己的粗喘。

  “据说伴随快感你会看到内心深处的性幻想——？”多弗朗明哥意味深长地笑着摸了摸下巴，“当然那个制药的家伙没具体给我解释这个部分，他说他自己都不清楚这里的幻觉是根据什么创造的。”

  被压在墙上的人面色凝重。就好像刚吃了一口芥末一样，辛辣的难以摆脱的刺激感冲上鼻腔。

  “看来是这样啊？”对方立马捕捉到了他细微的表情变化，似乎确认了自己的猜想，好奇地问他，“你看到什么了，克洛克达尔？不知道能不能分享一下啊？”

  “呸。”他咬牙唾弃，“别怪我你连死法都没的选。”

  “别总是打打杀杀的，”多弗朗明哥装模作样地挑着他的刺，“先说了再闹也可以啊。告诉我吧，小鳄鱼——你看到什么了？”

  “……傻逼。”他低声骂着，接着伸手拽过对方的领子，仰头又一次吻上多弗朗明哥。后者显然猝不及防，对方嘴里的苦涩味道和身上的烟草香气立马就包裹了他，像一张薄膜一样，把时间变缓，周围的一切响动都被隔绝，耳朵里只剩下沉闷而有节奏的呼吸音和时不时地吮吸水声。克洛克达尔娴熟的技巧占据主导权完全没有问题，只不过多弗朗明哥的表达的方式太简单粗鲁，他那条欠割下来的舌头又一次深入了他的喉咙，堵住嗓子。一阵舌根被压下去的恶心感窜上脑子。克洛克达尔于是及时地结束了这个相互示威的吻。

  “如果有三个我，”他平缓了呼吸，意味不明地上挑嘴角，紧紧盯住多弗朗明哥的太阳眼镜，后者期待地舔了舔下唇，“你打算取悦哪个？”

  “呋呋呋呋呋……你的诡计可够多的。”对方伸手揽过他的腰把脸埋进了他脖子里，低声说道，“我操一个，养一个，杀一个。”

  对方的答案似乎并没有超出克洛克达尔的意料之外，后者肩膀轻轻颤动，接着放肆地大笑起来。

  “如果有三个你，多弗朗明哥，”他用带着笑意的声音清晰地说道，“我杀的一个不剩。”

  “真狠心啊。”他语气里却没带半点惋惜之情，听起来倒是颇为满意。某个多弗朗明哥吻在了克洛克达尔的腹部，他能感到一条湿漉漉的软体沿着肌肉线条轻浮地滑过，顺着腹股沟直下；某只手不轻不重地捏着他的阴囊，接着套弄起已经硬的发疼的性器。

  “我还没碰你呢，都已经湿成这样了吗？”多弗朗明哥看着他的西裤说，“在这么一套正式的衣服里意淫是不是很棒啊？看来这致幻剂的这部分药效也名副其实呢。”

  “我已经裸在你面前了。”他低声修正道，“眼下有三个堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥——怎么样，满足你的好奇心了吗。”

  他闻言高声大笑，接着挥手撒线，直接切碎了他的西服外套，在胸腹上留下几道浅浅的血痕：“不愧是变态的性幻想，真是刺激。”

  而在克洛克达尔眼里他直接用该死的细线发动了攻击。

  “你也不差。”克洛克达尔说，他伸出右手按住了跪在他面前给他手淫的那个多弗朗明哥的脑袋，强迫他上前用嘴包裹了他硬挺的下体。幻象里的人没有丝毫反抗，他乖乖地把性器前段含入了口腔，舌头抚弄着它的侧面，用唾液濡湿了整根肉棒。

  多弗朗明哥眯着眼睛盯着面前的人，后者与他僵持着。

  “看起来你还挺满意的。”最终他陈述道，右手悄悄攀上他的臀瓣，直接拽断了他的皮带甩向一旁，伸进裤子里面，指尖长驱直入钻进股间。

  “哼。”克洛克达尔拽着2号多弗朗明哥的金色头发让他上下反反复复地舔舐着自己的阴茎，接着猛地将跨顶过去，粗大的柱体立马被整根吞入，他能感到性器顶端抵在了他柔软的、抽动的喉咙上，淫靡的快感让人浑身战栗。而吞进去的人被毫无防备的深喉逼地干呕几声却吐不出来，眼角的生理泪水一下子从脸颊滑落。

  “靠，这样稍微有点不爽啊。”多弗朗明哥的嘴角沉下来抱怨道，“我明明什么都没做——你已经一副要高潮的样子了。”

  “当然。”克洛克达尔笑道，“有个毫无反抗能力的多弗朗明哥给我口交，还有比这更大快人心的事情吗？”

  多弗朗明哥额头上立马暴起了青筋，他发狠像报复一样地将一根手指塞入对方紧致的穴口，突如其来的痛感引得克洛克达尔低喘一声。

  “你在干什么？”他在里面搅动着指头，按着他的肩膀威胁道，“什么叫‘毫无反抗能力’？”

  “字面意思……”克洛克达尔勾着嘴角，抬手蹭了一下脸颊侧面渗出的汗水，“我以为你一点都不在乎幻象里的自己跟我做了什么呢。”

  “哼。”多弗朗明哥把自己的粉色披肩从身上拽下去，“你这张臭嘴消停会儿吧。”

  克洛克达尔扯着幻觉的头发将他拽起来，后者就像个提线木偶一样乖乖顺着他的动作半弯着腰站定。他看了看这位多弗朗明哥满脸泪水嘴边又湿漉漉的狼狈模样，挑衅道：“你真应该看看自己这张脸。”

  “呋呋呋……你知道我该死地看不见你抓着的是什么破空气。”本体一把抓住了他的手将其顶在墙壁上，“只有我一个人在干你。”

  “你这是嫉妒了吗？”克洛克达尔幸灾乐祸，“这事儿稀奇的都能登报了。”

  多弗朗明哥沉默不言，他咬牙切齿地探进了第二根手指，一边扩张着穴口一边野蛮地开拓着里面的宽敞空间，他抬起他的大腿让对方处于一个易于进入的姿势，接着终于摸索到了里面隔着柔软肠壁凸起的那点，用两根指头夹住玩弄起来。

  “让你想明白谁是主导。”他沉下声音，抱着人的腰侧头吻上克洛克达尔的喉结，用齿尖试探性地轻轻啮咬，接着狠狠一口啃了下去。

  身下的人惊喘一声，手指本能地在多弗朗明哥的衣服领子上收紧了。

  比他高出两个头还多的人的身高压制让克洛克达尔难以抵抗，多弗朗明哥的手臂越抱越紧，他抬起一条腿用膝盖顶了顶对方的大腿内侧：“乖乖抬上来。”

  克洛克达尔二话不说，一只擦得锃亮的皮鞋就踩上了他的胯根。

  “想让我把你的鞋也撕碎？”多弗朗明哥顺势就帮他扯下了那条熨得平整的西裤。

  这个姿势没办法继续维持口交，所以有一只手开始抚弄的克洛克达尔已经点在小腹的性器，还有两片柔软的嘴唇贴上来，舔湿了他的肚脐。

  “你的幻象都比你技术好。”他显然对挑战对方底线的行为轻车熟路，“只会粗暴抽插的家伙。”

  在床上质疑对方的技术是莫大的侮辱。

  多弗朗明哥脑子一热，瞬间只想捏碎他漂亮的腰线。

  不过他看起来像是压下了怒火，声音紧绷：“我他妈干死你。”

  克洛克达尔狞笑一声，表现得似乎完全不屑一顾；他甚至还特意配合地靠着墙，抬起两条腿夹紧了他的腰，皮鞋高起的鞋跟卡在他的肌肉上，用左臂的钩子拽着对方的裤腰。

  “真是一副看戏的模样啊。”多弗朗明哥收敛了表情，手掌从他结实的肩线描摹下来，掠过他的背肌，后腰窝，最后落在他的大腿上狠狠地捏了一把。停留在后穴的指头也不抽插，只是扩张穴口，外加单纯地揉弄柔软后面藏匿着的前列腺，随着他的频率愈发加快，另一只手上撸动的性器也狠下了力气。

  克洛克达尔已经丧失了对这种快感的描述词汇。像浑身沉入翻滚暴躁的海底，被花白的泛着气泡的海浪包裹着上下起伏？阖上眼皮，所到之处是一片轻盈的蔚蓝色或是从悬崖跃下，化成一团轻飘的沙子融进空气里，与透明的流体交合，失重坠落——坠落，直至进入一团柔软的棉花，喉咙被扼住，窒息感从脖子上盘旋着束缚身体的每一寸皮肤——

  不。语言只能最大限度贴近感受，而人的感受器官带来的神经脉冲高于一切细致的描摹，麻木了大脑，这种徒劳的努力让它更显得苍白无力。在这一时刻，仅仅这一时刻，思维的空隙里只是从容地被一种东西缓缓填满。

  渴望。

  渴望用侧面的微光照亮了每一块肉体和每一丝残存的理智，像是初升的太阳散发出的耀眼金色在冲出地平线的那一刹那就吞噬了世间万物，那些看起来宏伟的东西此刻在太阳面前就像漂浮的尘埃般不足为提，身体被轻柔地拆卸开来，扯出血管、肌肉和神经，拉伸延展，淹没在白色的光辉里。

  “多弗……”

  一个名字的后半部分被吞在了持续暴涨的喘息里。多弗朗明哥捕捉到了这个残存的词汇，贴近他耳边应了一声。

  “呋呋……我在呢。”

  克洛克达尔拽紧了他的衣领，几乎把布料勒进了他的后脖子里。他感到自己身上有若干双手在抚慰他每一寸的敏感部位，当然也包括那根红肿的肉柱，而后穴传来的快感浪潮尤为明显。多弗朗明哥会意地又加了速度，他甚至怀疑他是不是在用线线果实的能力作弊——不过被手指头操到高潮似乎是全新的体验，克洛克达尔顾不上喉咙深处泄出来的呻吟声了，他张大嘴唇为了获得更多炽热的空气，把下巴卡在那人伏低的肩膀上，顺着他按揉的指头摆动着胯部。

  “……”几乎立刻地，他低吼着射在了自己的小腹上，白色的粘稠浊液喷上去，覆盖了薄薄一层皮肤，又顺着肌肉线条缓缓向下滑动。  

  多弗朗明哥炫耀一样地咧开嘴角，把手指从他的后穴里抽离出来，捻了捻他腹部的精液，把后者揉弄两下均匀抹开，接着伸出舌头夸张地舔了舔手指。

  “……真恶心。”克洛克达尔哼了一声，用气音笑骂道。

  “被手指操到射的感觉怎么样啊，克洛克达尔？”多弗朗明哥似笑非笑地说，轻轻放开了对方的腰部，扯松自己的裤带，把松垮的七分沙滩裤从身上半退下去，让自己早就蓄势待发的性器解脱出来。 

  克洛克达尔眼神迷离，他紧缩的灰瞳里布满了温热的水汽。致幻剂混快感合着真实的性快感，让他的心脏跳数此刻高的离谱，这个器官好似在拼命地咚咚撞击着肋骨，引发浑身各处的共鸣。

  “凑合吧。”最终他沉默地给出了一句模棱两可的评价，扭动身体让自己的腿夹得更紧一点，向后把背部紧紧贴着已经温热起来的墙壁。

  “呋呋呋。”多弗朗明哥只是笑，他脱了自己碍事的裤子，而上衣已经被克洛克达尔蠢蠢欲动地撕碎钩破，于是他也一并利落地解决了。

  紧接着天夜叉一手抱住了对方的腰，握住了自己的性器开始摆弄。

  “你又打着什么算盘？”克洛克达尔敏锐地意识到什么，紧接着警告道，“别他妈在我面前自慰。”

  “我就要这么干。”多弗朗明哥笑嘻嘻，“作为你挑衅我的报复。”

  这次的正戏是不用老二而是用手指头操到高潮。真是多弗朗明哥对自己的最变态的证明。

  “放心——”在他说话的期间，幻象多弗朗明哥的两双手又游走在了克洛克达尔的身上，玩弄着他已经肿痛不堪的坚硬的小乳头，“在这期间你会高潮一次又一次的——你自己。”

  他接着侧身，用左胳膊肘推着克洛克达尔的肩膀把人从背后压在了墙上，让对方的侧脸狠狠地贴紧墙壁转向他这边，性器也被坚硬的表面推得向下弯折过去。

  “操，多弗……”

  “嘘。”他笑着贴了过去，右手握着自己的阴茎熟练地套弄起来，“可不许把脸转走哦。”

  克洛克达尔咬紧了牙齿，尝试着挣脱了一下，没想到这就像刻意设定好了的一样，幻象的多弗朗明哥抱着自己的腰让下半身稍稍抬了起来，把自己的老二猛地顶进了穴口。克洛克达尔重重地喘息一声，后面的撕裂感让浑身的肌肉都随之绷紧了。 

  “别夹着我，动不了哦。”幻象凑过来低沉地命令道，语气戏谑。

  克洛克达尔没想到他竟然会说话。

  “……看看你的表情，克洛克达尔。我敢打赌他已经进去了吧？”多弗朗明哥幸灾乐祸地笑着，压紧了对方的肩膀开始上下撸动自己的阴茎。

  幻象拉起了克洛克达尔的双臂将其扭到了后面，按着他的脑袋开始一下一下深入顶进抽插。仅仅几下前列腺的刺激，他的下体又有胀痛发硬的趋势，随着对方的动作羞耻地前后甩动起来，胸前的乳头瘙痒难耐，然后他开始感到有两根手指如愿以偿地拨弄着它们，接着是两片软唇的触感，一条舌头舔舐起他的性器中段，然后这张灵活的嘴巴把那根肉柱整个含了进去，在口腔里吞入吐出。

  妈的。

  克洛克达尔在心里暗暗骂道。

  这他妈太夸张了。

  “唔嗯……”那个变态自己撸管的多弗朗明哥特意凑到他耳边低声呻吟，他喷出的湿热气弄得克洛克达尔的耳朵烧灼难耐，再加上这该死的淫靡声音，真是太他妈夸张的火辣了。

  他不得已用那个没谱的词汇——而且这一点都不适合多弗朗明哥，比任何一个词都更加不适合，他们就像天生黑白不相容一样。但是他忍不住。克洛克达尔觉得自己用尽此刻全部的毅力也无法抵御这幅样貌的多弗朗明哥，或者此刻的毅力已经被这种极端的性爱消磨光了，而这全权归功给一剂致幻剂，他甚至都不知道多弗朗明哥把药下在了哪儿。

  三只手禁锢着他的动作，成为霸道的支配者，克洛克达尔只能抬高身体随着对方插入抽离的节奏轻轻配合，腰部的酸痛感逐渐从感受的深海底部浮上来，与酥麻快慰平分着他的身体。多弗朗明哥吻他的耳朵，舌尖伸进里面滑过几圈，越过后脖子用嘴唇叼住了他的耳环。尖锐饰物在肉体里乱撞，引得他一阵心悸。

  克洛克达尔就快要吞不住呻吟了，乳尖已经被玩弄得不堪一击，只是轻轻触碰就烧起一阵火辣的痛感，后穴那根东西几乎是粗鲁地横冲直撞，在已经全部拓开的柔软空间里像一只刚出生的野牛犊一样好奇地各处探索，每次进入和抽离却都不忘向里面顶住他的敏感点挑弄几下。小腹突击过一阵热流，他感到自己的后穴抽动着收缩起来；这个时候含住他阴茎的那张嘴又是一个主动的深喉，克洛克达尔觉得自己这次的极限来得更快了。高潮让他断断续续地叫了出来，臀部夹紧，抬高身体，脸紧紧地贴着坚硬的墙壁。后面的人射在了他的肠壁上，性器抽离的时候带出了一股粘滑的稠液。而他感到自己射在了幻象的喉咙深处，腥膻的精液似乎被他一滴不漏地吞了进去。跪着的多弗朗明哥把还没软下去的性器艰难地吐掉，低头捂着嘴咳嗽了几声。克洛克达尔用余光瞟到他脸上已经全都是生理泪水，眼眶和脸颊通通泛着惹人怜爱的淡红色，只是那个墨镜遮住了他本应该更好看的眼睛。不过克洛克达尔对这个表情依旧相当愉悦，于是他满足地叹息了一声，半眯着眼睛看向本体。

  “……又射了啊，你可真是快的要命。”他隔着太阳镜片观察着又一次高潮过后的克洛克达尔，发觉后者似乎陷入了一种满意的快活之中，他于是冷笑了几声，“不过你可是还要撑到我射哦。可得要好好看着。”

  “我到底为什么要看着你抚慰自己……”他嫌弃地回复道，“你要是弄就好好弄，别给我乱叫。”

  那简直是痴人说梦。

  多弗朗明哥揉弄了一下自己的性器前端，把鼻尖埋进了对方颈窝里面，闷声低吟着，沉重而长久，尾音挑高了上去，淡化成气声飘进克洛克达尔的耳朵里。不知道他是故意的还是单纯地因为舒服而叫出声来，但这个呻吟挑弄得克洛克达尔浑身战栗，像是一股电流飞驰而过，从脚踝一路盘旋攀升到头顶。观看他行为的羞耻感甚至化成了一种莫名其妙的快慰，克洛克达尔的大脑在一瞬间里飞快地想象了多弗朗明哥用指头操他自己会是什么样的一幅好光景——不过他立马打消掉了这个念头，他可不想像这个人渣一样变态。

  “你要么叫大点声，手上的频率再高点。”克洛克达尔语气暧昧，“可别是一个连自己都不会取悦的新手。”

  多弗朗明哥没理他，自顾自地又一次将自己的舌头送进对方的嘴里。不知道是性快感的缘故还是什么，克洛克达尔觉得对方明显弱了下来，相较刚才失了几分强硬，反倒温润了许多，舌尖试探地与自己相互纠缠着，也没有一如既往地向喉咙深处进攻。克洛克达尔挣脱了右手掰过来对方的脸颊，嘴唇相互贴的更紧，他攥着他的下巴用舌头在他滚烫的口腔里搅动，硬邦邦的戒指咯着多弗朗明哥的下颌骨，微微钝痛。一吻了结，克洛克达尔与对方缓缓分离的时候惊诧地看见面前人的身后出现了第四个多弗朗明哥。

  幻象4号穿戴整齐，粉色羽毛外套也是好好套在胳膊的，脸上挂着他夸张的露齿笑容，嘴角翘得欠揍。他盯着克洛克达尔用拇指蹭了蹭下巴，接着伸手一把搂住了本体的腰腹，摸上他结实的胸肌，揉弄起粉色的乳头来——一切好像就是故意做给他看的。

  克洛克达尔一时语塞，他赶忙将视线移回到本体多弗朗明哥身上，后者按着自己肩膀的手撤下来了，黏黏腻腻地俯身搂着他的脖子，似乎毫不介意自己处于一个非常憋屈的姿势用右手撸动性器。但面前的这番景象就好像是，他在因为4号幻象的挑逗而低声压抑着呻吟；后者的动作甚至更放肆了，他开始捏着对方挺翘的屁股来，期间该死的眼神一直不离克洛克达尔。

  克洛克达尔的灰眸里闪过深深的讶异和不解，但随后这种违和感觉就被一种更加奇妙的兴奋所代替了，像是一种从药物快感里包裹着出生的兴奋，然而他想不明白那是一种什么东西。

  “喂，多弗朗明哥……”他抓着他的脸颊侧面问，“你想没想过自己和自己做？”

  “呋呋呋什么？”多弗朗明哥似乎挑起了一边眉毛，看起来也被这个突然的问题惊到了，“那跟我现在做的事有什么区别？”

  克洛克达尔竟然对他的答案无言以对。他抓着他的脸，僵持了一小会儿。

  多弗朗明哥首先笑起来（这时候4号已经吻上了他的脖子，甚至开始在上面留下明显的齿痕），墨镜后面锐利的眼神紧盯着克洛克达尔的脸：“你突然之间怎么了？”

  被提问的人伸手捏住了4号的下巴，转动两下好看清他的完整面貌。是一个堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥，一模一样——除了他对这样的粗暴动作完全不反抗以外。

  “你在干什么啊？”多弗朗明哥笑道，“走神走到哪儿去了？”

  “没事。”克洛克达尔隐晦地勾了勾嘴角，接着右手沿着他的腹股沟滑到他的下体，降低重心半跪在地上，扯开他的手握住了他硬挺炽热的阴茎。

  性快感使体温升高心跳加速；从皮肤表面上散发出来蒸腾的气正在加热着这个靠着墙壁的小小环境。

  “你这是……”多弗朗明哥话的后半句还没想到，克洛克达尔就用嘴含住了他的性器。

  他抬眼皮的时候看见了多弗朗明哥潮红的挂着笑意的脸和4号的脸。那位衣冠禽兽多弗朗明哥舔舐着那人的耳朵，挑衅地看向克洛克达尔。

  克洛克达尔低声笑开，开始吞吐肉棒，用纤长的指头抚弄着柱身。多弗朗明哥本能地抓着他已经散落的不成样子的黑发配合地顶着胯，掌心上有湿漉漉的汗液的触感。

  “……你马上就要被你自己抢走了。”

  “你说的这是什么话啊，克洛克达尔？”对方戏谑道，语句间泄出一句呻吟，“……唔。你的逻辑是不是已经被两次高潮给搅乱了？”

  他没搭话茬，主动深吞了几口，故意让性器顶在抽动的喉咙上，转着吮吸这根阴茎，舌头灵活地滑过敏感的柱头。如此反反复复几次，他就已经感觉到多弗朗明哥抓在他脑袋上的手指猛地用力缩紧了，于是便猛地把它吐出去，右手握住开始加快频率套弄，自己则站起身来钩过对方的领子吻过去。

  可能因为高潮来临的前夕，多弗朗明哥把身下的人抱得很紧，再加上重新粗暴起来变得毫无规律可循的舌头，克洛克达尔感觉自己被按在他怀里抽干肺里的空气窒息而亡了。紧接着他浑身轻轻颤动几下，悉数射在了克洛克达尔的手掌上，方才紧绷的口腔瞬间松懈下来，搂着他腰的胳膊也变得略带疲软。他抬手按着那人的肩膀，将后者轻轻推向墙壁，圈在臂弯里面低头看他。

  “要不是我他妈吐出去你是不是打算射我嘴里？真恶心。”克洛克达尔抬起眼皮第一句话带着恶狠狠的语气，他把手松开捻了捻指间的滑液。

  “小鳄鱼的戒指——”多弗朗明哥说着抓住了他的右手，指头自动纠缠起来，“给我撸的时候真刺激。”

  克洛克达尔喉咙里哼了一声。

  “戒指要重新换一套了。”他撇着嘴说。

  多弗朗明哥又开始发出没完没了的敲鼓般的笑声。

  4号幻象还在视野里，而剩下那两个多弗早就消失不见了。克洛克达尔沉默地盯住不远处插着裤兜一言不发挂着笑容看向自己的4号。

  “德索罗呢？”他冷不丁问道，“他不会一开始就不在。况且你也不可能下手这么快。”

  对方偏着脑袋，一副看戏的模样：“你怎么知道我下手没有这么快？呋呋呋……可能是以快到让人看不见的速度——”

  “别唬人了。”克洛克达尔讥笑，“你把那该死的东西放在我第二根雪茄里了吧。”

  多弗朗明哥顿了顿，开口道：“哟，不愧是克洛克达尔啊。我那时候还以为你一辈子都意识不到你被我下药了呢。”

  “你这是找死。”他接话，“德索罗呢？”

  气氛尴尬地沉默了。4号和面前的多弗朗明哥一齐看着克洛克达尔，后者甩了个白眼给他们。

  “德索罗当然有正事来——但他也想看看致幻剂的效果到底怎么样。”他把脸凑近对方，“那真是相当优异。”

  “我就知道你们两个在一起肯定没有好事。他跑来我能这有什么正事？况且你不觉得你带这么多人来谈生意真是浪费么。”

  “我估计他八成在你楼上的赌场玩呢……呋呋呋，赌场这次肯定会亏本的哦。”

  克洛克达尔勉强接受了这个模棱两可的答案，虽然他知道多弗朗明哥在回避正面回答。紧接着问出一句：“德索罗看到什么时候才走？”

  他实际上不太在乎这个问题，那个拜金男看完全程都可以——又不是什么害羞的小屁孩了。不过他还是没压抑住好奇心。

  “我想想。”多弗朗明哥故意偏偏头，接着咧开嘴露出两排牙齿，“大概就到刚才吧。”

  克洛克达尔对对方满嘴跑火车的行为反应冷漠，但他懒得再追问下去了。

  “所以全裸和裤子草率地脱到脚踝在我办公室一起在磕完药做爱是你想要的狼狈惨状？”他补充，“就为了致幻剂。一单人渣生意？”

  4号的嘴角依旧向上勾着。接着他终于消失了。

  “所以怎么样？那我的方案是不是奏效了——？”他笑起来，“体验真是解决问题的好办法。”

  克洛克达尔舔舔嘴唇，把视线移到了别处。他挣脱了右手沉默地推着多弗朗明哥的胸腹让两个人之间的距离拉大。接着开始套自己的裤子，没有皮带的西裤虽还合身，但只是松松垮垮地卡在他的胯部。

  “我要见你的上家。”他的胳膊垂在身侧轻轻攥着拳。

  “那这可就不是我来决定的事情了。”多弗朗明哥笑了笑，“你可真是锲而不舍呢。”

  “我不管是不是你来决定。”克洛克达尔瞪了一眼对方，抬起眉毛来转身向自己的桌子走过去，“星期五下午。”

  他弯弯的嘴角抽动了一下：“真是爱自作主张。”

  多弗朗明哥在原地看着克洛克达尔，眼神不自觉地顺着他的背肌挪到了腰上。后者从离桌子半米左右的地上捡起了自己的雪茄盒，不紧不慢地踱到书桌边上划了一根火柴给自己点烟。多弗朗明哥跟了过去。

  “那就是说这事妥了——呋呋呋呋。”他盯着克洛克达尔正在燃烧的雪茄笑道。

  克洛克达尔把烟圈吐出来，没有搭话。

  多弗朗明哥舔着嘴唇，凑近对方嗅了嗅烟草香气，接着伸手拽住了他的胳膊。

  “不过我要跟你说个事啊，小鳄鱼。”

  “……啊？”他脸色阴沉，不耐烦地发出了一个单音。

  “我在你那盒烟剩下的每一根里面都放了致幻剂。”

  克洛克达尔额头上的青筋暴突起来，他挥着还燃烧的雪茄朝对方的脸揍了过去，不料被早就有所防备的多弗朗明哥在半路就抓住了手腕。 

  他隔着墨镜欣赏着克洛克达尔暴怒的扭曲起来的面部表情，低声笑道：“我倒是不介意再操你一次。”

  

    

 

 

 

—FIN—

 

 

 

 

 

 

两个个我很想写出来的后续【。 

唐：致幻剂就是你嗑完之后自己high，实际上在现实里并没有你想象出来的那些东西。

鳄：老子知道。

唐：所以我都给你录下来了，要不要看啊？

鳄：…………

      你他妈死定了!!

唐：你想不想知道自己跟幻想出来的四个人上床是什么样的啊？

 

唐卒。

 

 

唐：你给我口了？

鳄：当然，混球，你这是不记得了还是怎样？

唐：呋呋呋整场性爱都是我在操你，先用手指后用那玩意，是你怎么了吧？

鳄：？？？我到底在幻觉里干了什么。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

  

 


End file.
